


Skin Deep

by sewn



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Genesis of Shannara Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn
Summary: Elves, it turned out, weren’t that different.
Relationships: Simralin Belloruus/Angel Perez





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the shower scene in _The Elves of Cintra_. Angel and Sim gave me such shippy feelings.

Elves, it turned out, weren’t that different. Angel watched soapy water slide down Simralin’s back. From this distance, even in this light, she could see that the tall Tracker’s skin was on gooseflesh. She could see faded scars and fresh marks left by their journey.

After the last days, she shouldn’t have been surprised to find out that Faerie creatures had skin just like hers, skin that got scratched and bruised. Skin that wrinkled and rose in bumps in the freezing cold water of a backyard shower.

The word _Elf_ conjured up thoughts of wispy, barely-there visions, something from a half-crumbled book Johnny might have found for her when she had been too young to train or learn weapons in her free time, something from a few lifetimes ago. Ailie, the tatterdemalion, had fit the image but Simralin, for her part, looked more solid than most people she knew, with her defined back and thighs. The muscles of her arms tensed and relaxed as she scrubbed herself up and down. Angel could easily imagine the strength of those arms. The only thing that set Sim apart were her ears.

There was also something familiar in Sim’s movements and poise. She was alert, not nervous, but her eyes routinely tracked her surroundings, and she moved with an efficiency that was meant to consume as little energy as possible. Even now, naked, cold, and water splashing on her face, she looked ready to spring into action if needed. 

Angel thought she could make it in the city. Or at least fare better than Angel was doing in the forest, where trees blended into each other and tangled with shadows, where the night was deceptively quiet.

”You done?” Sim threw a look her way and for a second Angel didn't understand the question. ”Can I turn this thing off?” Sim gestured towards Larkin’s homemade plumbing.

Angel nodded and brushed icy water from her face, watching as the Elf reached for the rusty lever with her long fingers. Sim’s dark rosy nipples were pebbled just like hers. When she glanced at Angel again, her lips formed an answering smile.

Not that different at all.


End file.
